El anuncio
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Esa tarde Mycroft va a dar un importante anuncio para su país y al mismo tiempo hará una propuesta que cambiará su vida


**Nota 1**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Nota 2**: Este fic está inspirado en algo que realmente ocurrió, explico los hechos en las notas finales para no hacer spoiler.

* * *

**El anuncio**

Sentado en el asiento trasero de su coche Mycroft observaba por la ventana las calles de Londres, sin realmente prestar atención. Acababa de salir del 221B de la calle de Baker, recordaba la expresión de su hermano cuando le informó que en unas horas se haría oficial el anuncio sobre la aprobación del matrimonio igualitario. Los ojos de Sherlock se habían iluminado y una imperceptible sonrisa (tal vez no notoria para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para Mycroft) había aparecido en su rostro. En esos momentos el detective hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano tratando de simular que no le importaba, sin embargo, Mycroft sintió su emoción vibrar, la cual él mismo sentía en estos momentos.

Fue dos día atrás cuando le comunicaran la noticia, tras varios meses de consideración y debates, al fin se había aprobado por unanimidad de votos el derecho equitativo al matrimonio y la adopción. Sherlock jamás lo aceptaría pero estaba tan ansioso como Mycroft de que dichas propuestas fueran aprobadas, por lo tanto el político quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo, y por supuesto la noticia debía darse en persona, no se perdería por nada del mundo la reacción de su hermano. Había querido visitarlo un día antes, pero tenía que hacer algunos arreglo, preparar el discurso que daría esta tarde y salir a comprar algo importante, además John descasaba y prefería que su hermano estuviera solo, sabía que para Sherlock sería más fácil manejar sus emociones si John no estaba presente una vez que él se retirara.

Él mismo había pedido dar el anuncio público durante la sesión de esa tarde. Cada determinado tiempo se llevaba a cabo una audiencia en la que se hacían los comunicados sobre nuevas leyes, reformas, futuros proyectos, iniciativas de ley, actualizaciones sobre planes que ya se estuvieran realizando, etc., en dichas sesiones se permitía el acceso a la prensa y a algunos invitados. Eran sesiones públicas porque su finalidad era mantener informado al país del trabajo que se estaba realizando dentro del parlamento.

El único con quien había hablado sobre dicha iniciativa fue con su hermano. Mycroft recordaba con una sonrisa la primera vez que se lo mencionó, Sherlock había tratado de contener su emoción, pero tratar de ocultarle algo al político era casi imposible, especialmente cuando éste lo conocía mejor que nadie, bueno después de John por supuesto.

Greg se sorprendió cuando Mycroft lo invitó a la sesión de esa tarde, en los tres años de relación que llevaban nunca antes había sucedido, por lo regular cuando Greg quería asistir, era él mismo quien le pedía un pase de entrada.

Al llegar a Westminster Mycroft se dirigió a su oficina, aún faltaban varias horas para dar el anuncio y mientras tanto había trabajo que hacer, sin embargo, le estaba costando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que sucedería por la tarde. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo metió una mano a la bolsa de su saco, tomó con aprehensión la pequeña caja que se encontraba ahí y su pulso se aceleró. Estaba nervioso. Parecía ridículo; Mycroft Holmes el hombre de hielo, quien podía atemorizar a todo Reino Unido con una mirada, a quien no le temblaba la mano cuando firmaba acuerdos de los que dependía la economía de varios países, quien mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre el MI6 y a quien le debían favores los servicios secretos de algunos países, estaba siendo alterado por una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

* * *

Quince minutos antes de las cuatro Mycroft salió de su oficina rumbo al "Queen Elizabeth II centre", auditorio en el que se llevaría a cabo la sesión, no le tomaría mucho tiempo ya que ésta se encontraba atrás de Westminster. Poco antes de entrar al auditorio recibió un mensaje de Greg avisándole que acababa de llegar. Mycroft nuevamente comenzó a sentirse inquieto y apretó la pequeña caja contra su mano dentro del bolsillo del saco.

A las cuatro en punto la audiencia empezó, Mycroft se encontraba sentado en la primera fila junto a otros miembros del parlamento, algunos de los cuales darían también su discurso esa tarde, él sería el último en hablar, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para tratar de relajarse y concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. El pelirrojo volteo a la sección de sillas que estaban a su lado izquierdo y en la tercera fila pegado al pasillo estaba Greg, traía un traje gris, sin corbata con el botón de hasta arriba desabrochado, estaba atento al representante de la secretaria de salud que en esos momentos hablaba sobre las mejoras que se tenían planeadas para el siguiente año.

Después de más de una hora y de una sesión de preguntas por parte de los periodistas al Secretario de comunicaciones, el moderador presentó a Mycroft, lo que sorprendió enormemente a Greg ya que sabía que el político nunca antes había participado en estas sesiones, de hecho, era raro que Mycroft hablara en público.

El pelirrojo subió al estrado con paso firme y seguro, aun cuando por dentro no se sintiera de la misma manera. Antes de empezar a hablar miró de soslayo a Greg, sintió por afuera de la bolsa de su saco la presencia de la pequeña caja y se aclaró la garganta. Le costó tres respiraciones profundas tranquilizarse y comenzar a hablar.

—Vivimos en un mundo que está en constante cambio, a veces para bien, a veces para mal, en ocasiones parece que se retrocede más de lo que se avanza, sin embargo, me siento orgulloso de vivir en un país que siempre mira hacia el futuro, no estamos exentos de cometer errores, pero siempre salimos adelante. Somos un país que se preocupa por sus ciudadanos, que trabaja arduamente no solo por la igualdad, sino por la equidad, que acepta las diferencias que existen entre nosotros, pero que se preocupa para que todos seamos tratados con igualdad y respeto, y que la justicia sea impartida para cada uno de nosotros sin importar el género, religión, raza, condición social o preferencia sexual. Cuando se habla sobre el derecho de un determinado grupo de personas, no estamos tratando de marcarlas como si pertenecieran a un tipo diferente de inventario, por el contrario, estamos haciendo visibles los puntos en los que se ven más desfavorecidas con la finalidad de conseguir la igualdad en todos los planos y estandarizar las oportunidades existentes para todos. Todos tenemos derecho, a tener derechos*. Es por eso que para mi es un placer anunciar que por unanimidad de votos ha sido aprobado el matrimonio igualitario así como la adopción homoparental, los cuales entraran en vigor a partir del próximo mes.

El silencio que había invadido a la sala se rompió por los aplausos y ovaciones ante el anuncio, Mycroft que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y sabiendo lo que venía a continuación comenzó a sonrojarse.

Poco a poco la celebración fue menguando y los periodistas levantaban la mano para hacer sus preguntas.

—Antes de continuar y contestar sus preguntas hay algo que tengo que hacer –por primera vez desde que subió al estrado Mycroft volteó a ver directamente a Greg– Gregory sabes que soy adicto al trabajo, que tengo un carácter difícil y que no me gusta el fútbol, ni las películas de fantasía –todos, incluyendo Lestrade, comenzaron a reírse– dicho todo esto, me gustaría saber si pese a todos mis defectos ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

La audiencia quedó en silencio y todos voltearon a ver a Greg , quien parecía haber quedado en shock, un hombre de mayor edad que estaba sentado a su lado le dio un codazo y fue entonces cuando reaccionó, Mycroft lo observaba temiendo una respuesta negativa, sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de Greg y con lagrimas en los ojos contestó un efusivo _"Si"_. El público nuevamente aplaudió y el político al fin pudo respirar devolviéndole la sonrisa a su ahora prometido. Greg deseaba abalanzarse hacia Mycroft y llenarlo de besos, pero supuso que no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Pasado el momento Mycroft atendió a las inquietudes de los periodistas.

Los ministros y miembros del parlamento que se encontraban presentes se acercaron a felicitar a Mycroft tan pronto bajó éste del escenario, Greg lo observaba a la distancia con una enorme sonrisa y recibía los buenos deseos de todos los que pasaban junto a él.

Cuando al fin pudo acercarse a su novio, Mycroft lo tomó de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma, se miraron por unos instantes y salieron del auditorio, recibiendo a su paso algunos apretones de mano y más felicitaciones.

* * *

Más tarde Mycroft llevó a Greg a cenar a un lujoso restaurante con vista al Támesis, en donde nuevamente le pidió matrimonio sacando el anillo de compromiso que llevaba todo el día guardado en su saco. La alianza de platino con una línea de tres diamantes al frente era hermosa.

—¿Así, sentado? ¿Sin estar de rodillas? El romance ha muerto –dijo el Inspector divertido. Mycroft levanto una ceja con una mirada penetrante y Greg sintió sus rodillas temblar– por supuesto que si –contestó sin aliento– si, mil veces si –Greg se giró un poco y agarrando a su prometido por el cuello de la camisa lo acercó para besarlo en los labios. Mycroft sonreía en el beso sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado.

Poco antes de que les trajeran el postre Greg se levantó para ir al baño, Mycroft aprovechó el momento para enviarle un mensaje a su hermano menor.

"_dijo que si, ahora es tu turno"_

El político sonrió cuando vio que casi de forma inmediata aparecía la nota de: "_leído" _en la parte de abajo, imaginaba lo nervioso y ansioso que Sherlock se encontraba en esos momentos.

Durante la cena poco hablaron sobre sus planes de boda, ya habría tiempo para eso, el único punto que habían acordado era que deseaban que la boda se realizara durante el verano, por ahora solo querían disfrutar de momento y regresar a casa para tener una celebración más íntima.

* * *

**Notas:** *"Todos tenemos derecho a tener derechos" es una frase de Hannah Arendt, filósofa y teórica política de origen judío, nacida en Alemania y posteriormente nacionalizada estadounidense.

Esta historia está inspirada en un hecho ocurrido hace poco más de un año. El cuatro de diciembre del 2017, durante una sesión en el parlamento y poco antes de que se dieran a conocer los resultados de las votaciones para aprobar el matrimonio igualitario en Australia, el político Tim Wilson le pidió matrimonio a su novio Ryan Patrick Bolger, un maestro de escuela con quien ya llevaba una relación de más de diez años. Afortunadamente para el político y su novio ese día fue aprobado en Australia el matrimonio igualitario con 9 votos a favor y 8 en contra, y a partir del 13 de marzo del 2018 es legal la adopción homoparental también.

En Reino Unido la Unión civil y la adopción homoparental es legal desde el 18 de noviembre del 2004 y a partir del 2013 dicha unión es considerada legalmente como matrimonio (los derecho y la obligaciones son iguales tanto en la Unión civil como en el matrimonio igualitario, lo único que cambia es la descripción de la pareja).

Por si a alguien le interesa saber más sobre la historia de Tim Wilson y Ryan Patrick Bolger pueden encontrar en Youtube el video de lo sucedido el día que el político le pidió matrimonio a su novio.


End file.
